Current web services enable users to access a large amount of data. For example, web services that provide job listings allow users to access thousands of available job listings. As another example, a web service that provides member profiles allows a recruiter to access thousands of candidate profiles. While these types of web services provide a large amount of available data, finding relevant data can be difficult. To alleviate this issue, many systems provide search functionality that allows users to formulate search queries to identify subsets of the data that are pertinent to the requesting user. For example, these systems may allow a user to enter keywords as well as designate geographical limitations to generate a search query. While these types of search queries allow a user to target their search for relevant information, in some instances they may result in only a few or even no results. Further, a user may be uncertain on how to properly broaden their search to identify relevant data. From a user's perspective, this can be very frustrating, and may lead to the user abandoning use of the service. Accordingly, improvements are needed.